


it’s rewind time.... | dnf

by twkarlnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crushes, DreamTeam, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Flirting, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Lust, M/M, Minecraft, Nightmares, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Phone Calls & Telephones, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twkarlnap/pseuds/twkarlnap
Summary: in which george realises he truly has fell for his best friend when he sees his face(in a reality where dream face revealed)
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 34





	1. bedwars

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first dnf fanfic, uh please if this does somehow blow up just dont show it to ccs ig  
> also please do not repost this under your own name, this fic is only on AO3 and wattpad, under my username twkarlnap.
> 
> uhhh that’s all ig :) enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are streaming teaching quackity how to play bedwars, george and dream end the night on a call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is low-key short i’m sorry, as of publication i’m halfway through chapter 2 i’ll try and get that out ASAP :D

dream and george were spending their wednesday night playing bedwars for george's stream.

a stream in which they were supposed to be teaching quackity how to play bedwars, this had derailed so fast into the boys just fucking around for a bit.

halfway through dream spoke up

"uhh i gotta go, the footballs on i forgot about it, bye guys" he said not waiting for a response from any of the others.

soon after he left sapnap followed in his footsteps leaving only bad, george, callahan and quackity in the call.

little did everyone know dream had left to film something fairly... important for mr beast.

after george's stream ended, he sat in his chair and began working on some videos him and dream had filmed a few weeks prior, however he found himself hypnotised by the others voice, a thing that gets him so lost in his head and for a reason he could not lay a finger on why.

he could listen to dream talk about literally nothing all day, anything dream spoke about pulled george in, he didn't know why it wasn't the same with people like sapnap. it was just different with dream. everything was different with dream. the way he spoke, the way he acted just every little thing he did enticedgeorge more and more.

after some time of george being lost in his head the sound of someone joining his discord call drew him out of his thoughts

"george?". it was dream.

"geeorggeee" he cooed

"hey.." george sighed reaching to his left to grab his water and take a sip

"whatcha doin georgieee" dream asked, the smile visible in his voice.

"i am... editing dream" he half giggled, dreams voice bringing a smile to his face

"share your screen?" dream asked, george complied and shared his screen, the editing software popping up on dreams end, he overlooked all the timelines and sound.

"how long have you been editing this for george we recorded this weeks ago?"dream asked sipping his drink.

"i don't knowww, i've been distracted" george said rubbing his hands over his face,frustration clear in his voice.

"and now you're here and i was kinda focussed" he sighed realising how rude he sounded he paused and looked over at discord on his second monitor before he spoke, as if he was looking at dreams face

"i'm sorry clay i'm just so tired" he groaned throwing his head back, before leaning forward and pulling his hood up, pulling on the strings so it was tightly framed around his face.

"it's ok george get some sleep, you need to take care of yourself not just you work" dream said with a slight sigh

"that's the thing with you georgie, you always put your work first. you know what, send it to me how it is and i'll edit it from here" dream said persuasion seeping through his words.

"i know, but i'm so behind and you know me dream" george sighed leaning his head on the desk

"george i want you to put on your camera and look me in the eye"

george giggled.

"i cant even see your face what the hell" he said leaning up on his left right hand, moving his mouse to hover over the camera button on discord.

"george just do it cmon" dream said with a slight laugh.

george complied selecting his webcam as the source and tilted it downward so he was visable, he pulled the cuffs of his red sweater over his hands, still leaning on his right hand and waving at the camera with his left.

"okay george look at you, you look exhausted. please just get some rest, see look we can even sleep call if you want that" dream rambled trying to grab any excuse for george to go to sleep, this just earned a groan from the other boy his eyes fluttering closed as he did so.

"georgieeee cmonnnn just send me it and i'll edit it while you sleep" dream whined

"ugh finneee but only cause you won't shut up" george said with a small giggle, his smile fully visible to dream.

that night the boys did as they said and dream edited the video, while george slept peacefully in the discord call.


	2. dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> georges reoccurring dream comes about yet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou all so much for reading this omg,aaaaa okay here’s chapter two, i’ll try and work on chapter 3 and hopefully i can get that out tomorrow:) idrk where to take to storyline as i don’t want it too fast nor do i want it too slow.
> 
> enjoy!!

george yet again found himself in the same white surroundings.

he was always here, it always looked the same, it always smelled the same, he found himself always looking into the same strangers eyes, the same piercing green eyes looking back at him.

however this time it was more than that.

the dream of george meeting clay irl was rather appealing to him, in the past it was a dream he would look upon fondly, the thought of meeting his best friend face to face was so exciting, now it's a dream he almost despises.

every time it comes around, it always progresses, it mostly becomes more affectionate, and that's what george hates.

he hates the reality of his feelings,

he will never admit it to himself.

at first the progression of the dream was mainly toward them cuddling and dream would play with george's soft brown locks.

but tonight it was different, he found himself staring at a face he would forget by tomorrow, their foreheads almost touching, tonight the dream felt different.

and different oh it was.

the white surroundings soon faded into the familiar darkness of george's room, the pair staying in the same position.

george's eyes flicked down to dreams soft pink lips, and back up to his eyes, he noticed dream followed in his actions and soon enough the pair would find themselves leaning into each other, their lips finally collided and george felt himself falling backwards into his bed the taller man following on top of him.

george's eyes shot open, sweat collecting on the brim of his hairline, his breath was fast and heavy. he sat up and took a minute to collect his thoughts hearing dreams light snores from the call to his left, he picked up his phone and sighed as he muted himself, walking into the bathroom and leaning over the sink, he glanced up at himself in the mirror

his appearance was all hot and flustered. he imagined what would happen if dream was here behind him, his hands gliding down george's sides stopping at his hips, hot breath on the back of his neck. "ugh snap out of it" he muttered outloud to himself splashing some cool water onto his face.

he took a minute to collect himself before he wandered out to his kitchen, as he did so he checked the time on his phone that read '5:30am', slight glimmers of light were making their way into the kitchen from the sunrise, george groaned in frustration knowing tonight he wasnt going to be able to sleep again and so

with the acceptance of this he began to pour himself a drink and made some toast to start his day, he made his way back to his room where he planted himself at his desk and began to work on another of the various videos that him dream and sapnap had recorded weeks prior.

he managed to focus all the way through the edit process, thankfully.

after he finished up the video he moved it into his ready to upload folder and glanced down at the clock on his screen which read ‘7:45am’ he glanced over to his bed and made a mental vow that if he slept in over 1pm he wouldn’t stream tonight so he could force himself to edit, sort of a ‘if don’t do as your told you have to do this’ promise.

he stripped from his hoodie and joggers and slipped back into the safe enclosure of his bed, he set an alarm for 12:30pm and slipped back into his dazed slumber, hoping his dream wouldn’t continue.

however this is a fanfic so it did.

he was back there again this time the white faded to his living room and the green eyes that stared back it him faded with the white, so there he stood in his living room, head buzzing with confusion.

he found himself walking towards his kitchen when he heard a voice.

“good morning sleepyhead” the voice said with a slight yawn

he felt a pair of arms grip him from behind and a weight on his shoulder

“howd you sleep?” the voice asked

it was _him_.

“how are you in my house?” were the only words george could gather as he stood frozen, the other boy clinging onto him

“this isn’t real georgie, i’m in your head. dont you want this?” dream said as george felt the weight lift from his shoulder and a hand grip his chin. dreams breath touched behind his ear sending a chill down his neck.

dreams voice deepened as he brought his lips close to george’s ear grazing against it as he whispered “don’t you want _me_?”

george’s knees felt weak as he took a sharp inhale, his eyes fluttered shut.

he let out a small groan

“clay this isnt.... you cant just do that” he struggled for words, pausing before speaking again “i don’t know i just... fuck” he trailed off as he felt a pair of lips making their way from the top of his neck to his collar bone...


End file.
